We never go out of style
by IamAmonk
Summary: Tris caught Tobias cheating on her with her room mate, at the time see most needed comfort. So she did the only thing she could think of. Run. Now 15 years later they meet again at the Tovlo hotel. They both seemed to have moved on. But if they've moved on then why can't they get each other off their minds? Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second story. Ok ow I don't really keep up with the other one(Until you came) but I've really been wanting to write this for a while so yeh. I'll update as much as I can.**

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**I don't own the Divergent Trilogy or anything to do with it. Nope, it all belongs to Veronica Roth and her publishers**__._

Prologue

I walk back onto campus my tear stained face becoming even wetter as the rain pelts down. My face is puffy and red. How? How am I supposed to tell him?

Slowly I make my way back to my dorm. Just as I'm about to open it, I hear kissing noise coming from inside, it's probably Lacey and her secret boyfriend she's been going on about. And being as she is my second best friend, I need to know who it is. I mean, atleast it's already lightening my mood. Can't believe it done the total opposite.

Slowly, I open the door. The noises becoming louder. I see a topless guy on top of her and am about to excuse myself till I see the tattoo that covers his back. His being Tobi- Four. He probably doesn't want me calling him that anymore but no matter what, I can't stop the tears cascading down my face. I go to take a step, then the floor creaks loudly beneath me. Making them both snap their eyes at me.

Four quickly get up and runs across the room to me, grabbing my arm, trying to stop me from leaving. A sudden flare of anger rises inside me. Lighting a spark, which ignites a fire within.

"What do you want Four?" I yell, loud enough for the whole campus to hear.

"Tris I- I can explain" He tries to reason with me.

"Explain? What? Why you were ontop of my best- no sorry ex-second best friend? Hm? Well go ahead. This is a story I'd love to hear." I say through my clenched teeth. Standing there waiting.

"I swear Tris I'd never do anything to hurt you. I don't know what happened but it didn't mean anything. I swear."

"Oh, so you just decided to have some fun with my great friend. Note the sarcasm"

"Tris" Lacey tries to cut in but I interrupt her.

"Oh no you stay out of this, considering your half the problem. And you know what, you guys can cut he crap! We" I point between Four and I "Are over. And as for you Lacey, don't speak to me anymore. I'm transferring dorms"

With that I storm out of the room and into the rain. The weather matching my feelings. Stormy and grey. Sad and empty.

And all I can ask myself is why? Why me? Why her? What did I do wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I'm going to start putting a/n's at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimers:

I do not in any way own the Divergent Trilogy, it's belongs to Veronica Roth and her publishers.

Tris POV: 15 years later..

The memory off the events of that day are still clear in my memory. After leaving I met someone, not long after Four actually. He is the one who encouraged me to start singing. He overheard me singing a song I wrote not long after the break up. I'm currently sitting at my piano warming up my voice. As I close my eyes the scenery fades to the day I first sung it, and my fingers start to play the chords.

Do you ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies

And I knew better, than to look in your eyes

They only pretend, you would be mine

And oh, how you made me believe

You had me caught in every web that you weave

But do you ever think of me when you lie

Lie down in your bed, your be of lies?

I remember the time when Four came over and we got in a argument, then suddenly we were lying kn the floor laughing our head off. I then start the rapping.

You could never make eye contact

Everything you got was based off my contacts

How the day I caught him cheating he looked anywhere but my eyes.

You a fraud, but imma remain icon-stat

Balenciagas on my boots with the python strap

You was caught up in the rush, and you was caught up in the thrill of it

You was with me way before I hit a quarter mil' in it

Put you in a crib and you ain't never pay a bill in it

I was killin it, man you got me poppin pills in it

I told baby hit you, I said this nigga buggin

Cause I was doin it for us, I told em stuff the public

I remember telling Christina, she was so mad. But then she started defending Four and it was like a string was tugging my hear, like even my best friend thought I wasn't good enough. So I walked off and came across Uriah. He noticed my tear streaked face and asked what happened. I told him the story, he pitied me and was so mad at Four, but then he done what Christina done and started making up excuses for him. Even my two best friends thought I wasn't good enough, Id lost everlne that meant something to me to that B***h called Lacey. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. Ran from the school. The city. Then the country. I mean i was on a roll I couldn't ruin I now.

Couldn't believe that I was home alone contemplating

Over dosin, no more coastin, no more toastin, over oceans

Id booked a room at a run down motel somewhere in Paris. Sitting in the bathroom, a bottle of pills in my hand. I was so close to giving my life away. But then I realized how much of a coward I was being. I couldn't let some people and a stupid boy ruin my life. Yeh, it was already in ruins, but I wouldn't let them take my life. I promised myself that day that I would never take that way out.

They say you don't know what you got til it's gone

They say your darkest hour comes before your dawn

Theres was something I shouldve asked all along

Imma ask it in a song

All those times he avoided me, and ignored my texts. Was it because he felt guilty for being with my best friend/roomate? Or just because he could? I start singing again

Do you ever think of me when when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies

And I know better than to look in your eyes

They only pretend, you would be mine

And oh, how you made me believe

You had me caught in every web you weave

But do ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your be of lies

Rapping

I just figured if you saw me, if you looked in my eyes

You'd remember our connection and be freed of all the lies

I just figured I was something that you couldn't replace

There was just a blank stare and I couldn't relate

I just couldnt understand and I couldn't defend

What we had, what we shared, and I couldn't pretend

When the years roll down its like you don't even notice em

If you had a heart, I was hoping you would've showed it some

What the hell you really telling me, what you telling me

I could tell you lying, get the hell out, don't yell at me

He tried to come after me, tried to stop me from leaving because he came back- presumably to see Lacey- and found me packing.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed

"Please Tris, please don't so this!" He begged "I can't lose you, I'm so so sorry"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH LACEY!" I Shouted

Then I stood up and stormed out of the room and off campus.

I ain't mean to cut you, I ain't wanna catch a felony

This ain't How To Be a Player, you ain't Bill Bellamy

They say you don't know what you got til it's gone

They say your darkest hour comes before your dawn

But there was something I shouldve asked all along

Imma ask it in a song

If i wasnt good enough, couldnt he have just said? It defiantly wouldve been better than the alternative, him cheating on me. Then I begin singing in tune

So does she know I've been in that bed before

A thousand count, not a single thread of truth

If I was just another girl

Then I'm ashamed to say I'm not over you

There's one thing I need to know

So call me, when your not so busy just thinking of yourself

Sodo you do you ever think of me when you lie?

Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies

And I know better than to look in your eyes

They only pretend, that you would be mine

And oh, how you made me believe

You had me caught in every web that you weave

But do you ever think of me when you lie,

Lie down in your bed of lies.

I slowly open my eyes, ending the stimulation surrounding me, noticing a stray tear that's fallen down my cheek. Silently, I creep back to our bedroom. Our, being my fiancée Aiden and myself. He is still sleeping, he is so cute when he is sleeping. I lightly place a kiss on his forehead. Just when I'm about to kiss him to wake home up, I come up with a better, funnier idea.

Going to the bathroom, I get a bucket and put flour in it, then fill it with water from the bath tub. I ten stir is with a piece do wood I didn't know we had. Then, I silently creep back to our room and tip the homemade glue on his head. All of a sudden he shoots up, eyes wide and alert, I can't hold in my laughing . I fall to the ground and clutch my stomach, I'm hysterically laughing by now and I can't catch my breath that's when Aiden grabs me and hugs me, covering the both of us in glue.

Yes, I did just insert a page break. WHAT YA GON DO?!

We walk hand in hand into the hotel he owns. I just happens to be the name of a famous singer.

A/N: Cya. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Hopefully I'll be updating soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Nope. I still don't own Divegent. And yes it still belongs to Veronica Roth.**_

**Tris POV:**

I walk into the room with red plush carpets(A/N imagine something like the suite Life of Zack and Cody lobby). And I see the familiar face of my best friend behind the counter doing 'work', but actually probably just scrolling Facebook.

"What's up Girlfriend" Jake, my bestie says in a high pitched girly voice.

"Hey she's _my_ girlfriend"Aiden says jokingly

"Actually I'm not your girlfriend anymore." I state

"Wha-oh I forgot about that" Aiden says sadly playing along kinda.

"Is there something I'm missing?"Jake asks.

"Yeh we aren't boyfriend-girlfriend anymore"I say

"Because I proposed"

"And I said yes!"

"Look who _finally_ got the balls to propose to her! Though you guys skipped to the third step considering you already have a kid" Jake Says and smirks.

"Okay, well Aiden and I better go get started on his presentation if he wants it to be ready by this afternoon"

"Yeh, bye Jakey-beary-pooh" Aiden says in a high pitched voice, knowing he hates that nickname that Jakes ex made up for him.

Jake just scowls at us and goes back to 'working'.

**Jake POV:**

Man, I thought he'd never get the balls to propose. I mean it only took 15 years. Quickly, I put my phone away and sit up when I see a group of people, all couples by the looks of it.

"Hello, my name is Christina and we'd like to book 4 couples suites please" Says the tall slim, tan girl with mocha coloured hair.

"Ofcourse, so I'm just goi-" I am cut off when I see Sierra- Tris's daughter- at the counter on the other side "Excuse me, but I just need to quickly talk to someone"

"Okay"

I walk over to her, she is Like a Tris mini me, she has her feisty and stubborn attitude, and stormy grey eyes except she got flecks of blue in them. Also she's got her dirty blonde hair, but with dark brown roots. She also unfortunately gets her height from her mother, she's so short!

"Why aren't you at school. And if your trying to wag, I'm not covering for you again, your mother was so pissed last time. But a tip, don't go to your fathers job when you wag especially because both your parents are her today." I say

She bangs her fists on the counter.

"Damn! I old my teacher to bring me here instead because I'd rather get in trouble from Dad than mom, by far" She says

"Wait, hold up teacher? What'd you do?."

"Oh" she laughs nervously. "I kinda got in a fight with a brat called Tiffany, but she totally tried to rag doll me first" She says getting mad.

"Well did you get her good?" Oh, I'm curious now, cause When Sierra gets mad. she's get mad.

She smirks and says" I think I broke her nose, and I gave her two black eyes, so shes going to be looking like a panda for a couple days"

"That's Unc-" I'm cut off by the doorknob for Aidens office turning.

Sierra quickly ducks behind the counter, while I quickly go back to the counter and the forgotten customers.

**Back to Tris's POV:**

I walk out of Aidens office to get a coffee when I see Jake quickly go back to the desk and continue taking the guests information. What's he hiding?

"Excuse me" I interrupt, and for some reason get some weird looks from them "But may I please have Jake here for a second."

"Ofcourse" The girl that looks a lot like Christina says, but it couldn't be.

Jake turns around, smoothing his soft black hair. His brown eyes staring at me (Just picture Taylor Lautner).

"What are you hiding?" I ask straight up.

"What? Nothing" He says smoothly.

If I hadn't known him for years then I'd probably believe him. But he can't lie to me. We've been best friends for over 15 years.

"Are you sure?" I give him another chance.

"Yep"

"Sierra get up"

My daughter rises from her crouching position, with a shy smile. I turn to Jake and smack the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"you promised you wouldn't let her skip school again without me knowing!" I exclaim.

"Well" He scratches the back of his head. "She the one who owes you a explanation" He says pointing to Sierra, he can be such a child sometimes.

"Sierra explain. Jake get back here" I say, noticing he's trying to sneak away.

"okay" She sighs in defeat. " I got in a fight with Tiffany, but she started it. She hit me first. And I got suspended for 2 weeks, but I got a A+, that 100% on my maths test." She reasons

I hear the customers behind us chuckling at her response.

"Since she hit you first I'll cut you some slack but your still grounded. Go see your father" I say rubbing my temples." And you" I point to Jake " Seriously! Your supposed to tell me if she does stuff like this"

"Sorry"

"But on a good note, will you be my maid of honor?"

"What! Ofcourse Trissypooh!"

"Okay get back to work. Oh and if you call me that again your so dead" I say shaking my head.

"Tris?" I hear a voice I was hoping I'd never hear again.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I've gotten a couple, reviews saying that they are over fourtris, but I haven't decided if they are going to end up together or if Tris and Aiden are going to live kind of happily ever after. If you want a say in it then review or pm me.**

**Peace out ✌,**

**Faye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:**

_**Divergent belongs to *Drumroll please* Me! Nah, just kidding. It belongs to Veronica Roth.**_

Tris POV:

I slowly turn around and come face to face with my old friend Uriah. No, not just him but the whole group. And Lacey. Knowing them they probably replaced me right away because they were great friends. Note the sarcasm. All them are standing there, jaws dropped to floor. All of a sudden I feel as red as my dress. **(Oh ya, her dress cuts off about mid thigh, is blood red, sweetheart neckline and strapless. Also highlights her curves)**. I'm not turning red because I'm embarrassed, no more like pissed. But I've gotta get my temper under control for Sierra sake. Aidens just come out of his office. Great timing.

Suddenly I'm thinking of my beautiful daughter and how she has bold stormy eyes with a hint of her dads who is standing right next to her. Snap out of the happy family phase Tris.

"Hello" I say back

To say this wasn't awkward would defiantly be an understatement.

"So this is where you've been?" Zeke says, trying to make this less weirdy awkwardy.

"Um, yah, I guess" Then I turn a little, so I can see Aiden, Jake and Sierra. "This is where I found my family" I smile at how far I've come since I first met Jake who introduced Aiden and I.

A look of hurt flashes across their eyes, even Fours. Funny, considering they were the ones that pushed me away. And that they done it in like sync. I laugh a little in my head. Or maybe not...

"Why are you laughing, you hurt us. All of us. You left with no explanation. Not even bothering to say goodbye, because it is so hard. I cried for days when you left. We were supposed to be best friends for life. But you ran away. You know what, your a coward. A big coward for running away when things got a little tough. For not being to live without Four. There were lots of guys at the school you could of gone out with! Every boy drooled over you. But you didn't get him. No, you got him but not his heart. And when you found out you couldn't have that perfect life you dreamed of. You bailed. On us. So yeh. Your the biggest coward I've ever met." Christina rages, then she walks forward and pokes my in the chest. **(A/N I just needed a reason for them to argue)**

Oh, she wants to play the blame game. Well here we go.

**Jake POV**

Okay, so these people come in and start yelling at my bestie. _My_ bestie. Now she's looking super pissed. I know I should be trying to stop this, but how. Is it a bad thing that I really wanna see a pissed Tris argue or maybe get in a fist fight. Should I take Sierra out?

"Wanna go before it gets crazy?" I ask her

"Are you _kidding_? Dude, get some popcorn. I've never seen mum mad before" She says excitedly, describing exactly what I'm thinking.

I reach over and grab my bag of emergency popcorn from under the counter and offer some to Sierra.

"You actually have popcorn. Under the counter?" she questions.

"eh, why not" I say as I grab 2 pull up chairs out and we sit down and start enjoying the show.

"A coward?! You were my best friend! No you were supposed to be my friend. I needed someone that I could maybe cry on their shoulder, but when I told you." She humorlessy laughs. " You sided with them" She nods to where this guy and girl are holding hands. I'm assuming this is the guy that cheated on my bestie. "You didn't even need to hear the story. I wouldn't have really minded if you had stayed neutral or something, but as soon as you found out he cheated you assumed I'd done something wrong. And maybe I had. But I don't know. Then when my best friend bailed on me." She shakes her head. "So when I was on my way to ask to change roommates I ran into Uriah. And he did the exact same thing you did. Tried to make up excuses for him. And he, no both of you don't even need to say it. But I knew you thought I done something wrong. And do you know what it feels like to lose your 3 closest friends within and hour? Hell, you came to the appointment and knew that I was pregnant." her eyes widen immediately. "I mea-" but she is cut off by a guys stepping forward.

"You were pregnant with my child?" He says as he turns to Sierra.

**A/N: Oops! She let it slip to them. Some of you may have already guessed by some give aways, like her eyes. Hehe I'm going to leave you guys on a cliffie.㈴2**

**Peace out girl scouts,✌ Faye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sierras name sake

_**Disclaimers: Nada. Me don't own Divergent unfortunately :(**_

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, though this is nothing compared to my sother story :(**

**FLASHBACK 15 YEARS AGO**

**Christina POV**

I'm on my way back to my dorm. I was one of the lucky few who got a single dorm. As I round the corner, nearing my appartment I hear quiet sobs. When I'm a few meters away I notice it's Tris. What's happened? She needs cries. If someone hurt her, they are going to be suffering the wrath of me very shortly.

When I'm just in front of her, she looks up. Her usually baby blue, with specks of grey colored eyes are now a rainy grey. Tear stains mark her face, her eyes are puffy and red with bags underneath. Her blonde hair that's usually in a messy bun, is even more messy. I hug her.

"Shh what wrong?" I ask her

"I-I-I" she chokes on her words. "Four" Her voice cracks when she says his name.

"What the fuck did that bastard do to you?" Im nervous, angry, sad, and scared at the same time. I'm feeling for her.

"I-I-I think I'm pregnant" She says then starts crying again.

Im just sitting there in shock.

"Come in." I say gesturing to the now open door.

She gets up and brushes the imaginary dust off her black jeans. As she goes and sit on my couch, I turn the jug on and grab some chocolate, marshmallows and ice cream. After I've made our hot chocolates, we just sit there in silence. I finally break it by saying

"Do you want me to go get you some pregnancy tests?"

She just nods. I give her a small smile.

"Hey, if you are pregnant then that kids going to have the best parents in the world. The best mother in the world. And putting you and Four together into one little human" I sigh "That going to be a cute ass baby. Girl or Boy"

"Thanks" She whispers

"Will you be alright waiting here while I go get them? You can watch a movie or whatever just don't go" I kind of ask, kind of tell.

She gives me a small smile.

"I'll be fine"

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can be"

"Okay, Bye"

**TIME SKIP**

I'm walking back from the pharmacy with a box of pregnancy tests in my hand bag. I decide to go and get some clothes for Tris to change into. When I walk into her room I see a sight I will never forget. Four on top of Lacey.

That BASTARD. I walk in and rip him off. Then start slapping him, and punching while calling him names. He grabs my hands and holds me still calmly, while I'm still standing there yelling profanities at him, struggling to get free of his grasp.

"How could you? I though you loved Tris. Your a self centered bastard!" Then I knee hike where the sun don't shine.

"Please don't tell her. Lacey has something over me. If I don't do what she wants me to do then she tell everybody. And I'll lose Tris." He pleads.

"She has to know. If your in love with her, then you should tell. Before Lacey tells anyone. She should have known before Lacey. Or what? Was it another girl you cheated on her with?" I start hitting his chest. Hes like a freaking brick wall.

"It's about my past. But it's not a girl. I haven't cheated on Tris ever before. That's all I can say. Just please don't tell Tris. I can't see her get hurt." He's almost crying. He must really love her if hes about to cry.

I don't say anything. I just walk out.

**TIMESKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING AT 5:00AM**

**Tris POV**

Im extremely scared. Last night I took a test and it was positive. Christina's taking me to the doctors today to get it confirmed.

We pull up upside the white and green building. As we walk up to the counter I notice a little girl who looks sick playing by herself in the corner.

After we've booked an appointment in 15 minutes, I walk over to the little girl.

"Hello. I'm Tris. What's your name?" I ask her politely.

"I'm Sierra. My mummy said I had to come here because I'm really sick, but she had to work so my brother brought me" She informs me.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned four"

"Whats bug gotten to you?" I ask nicely.

"Cancer" She says while continuing her pyramid made of Lego pieces.

Thats when I notice her long dark hair is malting. Her face is pale, and she got freckles on her cheeks. She looks up at me with her innocent chocolate coloured eyes, taking a break from building her pyramid.

"Why are you here?" She ask me.

She looks so young. It breaks my heart that such an innocent young soul is burdened with such a nasty disease. That she could die soon, when she hasn't even made it 5 years old.

"I might be having a little baby."I give her a small smile.

"Wheres your boyfriend?" As she says this she looks behind me, searching for him.

"He's still at his home" I laugh a little.

Then a tall but muscular tan guy with short brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes and soft a colgate smile walls over.

"Hey Sierra, we have to go see the doctor now" He says in a gentle tone.

"Okay" She starts packing up the Lego pieces. "Bye Tris, I hope I get to see you again"

"I hope so to. Hope everything goes well. Bye Sierra" I give a Little wave, then she come and hugs me.

"Tris Prior" The doctor calls my name.

TIME SKIP

I found out that I am indeed pregnant. Since Tobias wasn't there, atleast Christina was. I told that I just want some alone time, and that I'll be careful. After a while she finally agreed.

Im currently sitting on a swing, swaying back and forth when I spot Sierra and her- I'm assuming- older brother. She turns around and spots me, she quickly tells her brother something. He gives her a smile and nods, then she giggles and come running over to me.

"Hello" She says with a little wave.

"Hey, want me to push you on the swing?" Her eyes light up at this.

"Yes, please"

I hop out of my swing, them loft her up and put her in the little kids swing. After put the piece of plastic over to the other side I start to push her. While I do this she giggles like a maniac.

Her older brother walks over, and smiles at her. I decide to introduce myself. So I tell her I'll be right back.

"Hey, my names Tris."

"Hello, my names Jacob, but everyone calls me Jace" He hold his hand out to me. Of which I shake.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Everything. Like finding out Tobi- Four was cheating on me. It seemed like a movie. I ran into Jace after I left. Again. He sensed something was wrong, so I told him. Everything. About my pregnancy, Foir cheating on me, me so called friends. He comforted me then invited me to stay at his apartment with him.

He was so kind, and caring. Always there as a shoulder for me to lean on, when it shouldve been the other way around. We became best friends. Lived with each other. We became so close, that we were even closer than Christina and I.

6 months late his mother died in a horiffic car accident. She died on impact. Sierra hen moved in with us.

1 year later he introduced me to Aiden. About 7 months after my unnamed baby was born. Also 4 months after I got a tattoo saying 'Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burnt' on my right ribcage.

3 months and 8 days later tradgedy striked. Sierra was rushed to hospital after we found her unconscious, lying on the living room floor. We were too late. She died at the age of 5 years and 3 months. She will forever live in my heart. Jace got a tattoo of her name across his chest. He took it the hardest. I finally found a name that fit my baby girl. With permission from Jace, I named her Sierra. We filled our apartment with even more photos of the little angel, as assurance that we would never forget her. And we never did.

**A/N: Here is a emotional chapter. Thought I would tell you Sierras name sake and Jaces background. By the way I changed the spelling of that. And the reason Tris didn't fully break down after She found out Four was cheating on her was because of Sierra, Jaces sister. I think this is the longest chapter I've written. And btw I totally didn't know what I was writing till it was written, then I was proof reading it and realized I fully changed my plan for this chapter. But eh, now you all know Jaces past. Oh and it's pronounced Jake. **


	6. Chapter 6: The moment of truth

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**_

_**Previously:**_

_"You were pregnant with my child?" He says as he turns to Sierra._

**Tris POV:**

Everything was perfect. Aiden and I were finally engaged, the hotel had started getting more customers, and Sierra had finally stopped with the questions about her real dad.

Aiden was happy to be her father if I was uncomfortable with telling her about her biological father, but I couldn't keep the truth from her. I mean how could I build a life based on lies? One of my beliefs are that when you lie, it'll come back to bite you in your ass.

Growing up Sierra always knew that Aiden wasn't actually her dad. She didn't start asking questions till she was seven.

Never did I think that we come face to face again. I'm in Paris for gods sakes! Don't think I was running from America because of him, cause I wasn't. After Sierras death Jake and I decided to try somewhere new, somewhere neither of our pasts would catch up to us. Guess we were wrong. Now I need to brave, for Sierra and myself, she has a right to know her father if that's something she wants. Unfortunately she inherited my stubbornness so she probably will.

"Four meet Sierra." Deep breath in. Slowly breathe out. "Your daughter, and Sierra, your father"

**Fours POV:**

My arm slips off Lacey's shoulder, though I barely notice. I'm a father. I've got a daughter. More importantly Tris's daughter.

I slowly walk over to a teenage girl sitting on a chair next to some dude, better not be her boyfriend. I've got my gun license. God, fond out I'm a father less than a minute ago and all of a sudden I'm protective over a ten anger I've never met before.

The boy stands up and introduces himself as Jace, Tris's best friend. While we are shaking hands he squeezes my hand a little to tightly and glares at me. I get the message, 'Hurt them, I kill you'. Guess he knows of our past.

The girl- Sierra, and I shake hands, it doesn't go unnoticed that her eyes are anywhere but me.

"Well, I'm Sierra" She says shyly.

"Four"

Tris and some random dude interrupt this awkward meeting thingy.

"I think we have a few things we need to talk about." Tris softly says, no we don't have _anything_ to talk about.

"Yeah, Like why I never knew I had a daughter" my voice rises.

"I'm sorry was I shoving my tongue down someone else's throat?" She raises her brow. "That what I thought, so let's get this over with. After I send Sierra home with Aiden we can talk about it. If we get in a fight I don't want her here"

Then Aiden I'm guessing steps in and I can just hear their conversation.

"Im not leaving you here alone with him."

"Don't worry Jace will be here" Tris nods in the direction of this guy still sitting"Fine but if anything happens call."

"I will" Then they kiss. Like on the lips kiss.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I did and still have writers block. I can't think of anything, so if you have any ideas please review or pm them.**

**Also I was reading my reviews on my other story Until You Came and a guest asked if this was inspired by Style by Taylor Swift. It kind of is, I was listening to it when I started this, but im not sure what way I'm going with the plot. Well I do, but I'm not telling any of you. Hehe, bye bye.**

**PS They are going to a bar in the next chapter, so if they get loud and argue it won't be as weird cause they are in a noisy place, but I'm gon do karaoke so if you have any song suggestions that'd be great!**

**Cya, Faye**


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy, nope, it belongs to Veronica Roth. This is the last disclaimer I'm doing so yeh, it belongs to V. Roth.**_

**Tris POV:**

After everyone has left and only Four, Jake and I are remaining we decide to go to the bar, it's pretty loud there and the music is always blasting at full. We can also get a few drinks to ease up a little. Who would've guessed we really did not need it.

**Four POV:**

I drove the car I had hired to drive there and Tris caught a ride with me so we could talk a few things out in private, Jake said he'll meet us there.

The first few minutes are silent and a bit awkward, so I decide to turn on the radio. It's like perfect timing, one of our favorite songs are just starting.

_Do you remember summer 09_

_Wanna go back there every night_

_Just can't lie it was the best night of my life_

_Lying on the beach as the sun blew out_

_Playing the guitar by the fire too loud_

_Oh my, my they can never shut us down_

This was our Freshmen favorite, back when we were just friends. It became 'our' song. Just letting all the memories flood back is putting a smile on my emotionless face. I start singing along.

_I used to think that I was better alone_

_Why did I ever want to let you go_

_Under the moonlight as we stare at the sea_

_The words you whispered I will always believe_

To my surprise she joins me in the chorus

_I want you to_

Rock_ me, rock me, rock me yeh.._

_I want you to_

_Rock me, rock me, rock me yeh.._

_I want you to_

_Hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care_

_I want you to_

Rock_ me, rock me, rock me yeh.._

Were both belting out to the song, in this moment there are no _worries._ We don't care how flat we sound, and there no one to judge it either. There are no kids or boyfriends/girlfriends. It's only us.

Our time is short lived unfortunately as Tris points out the sign and we pull up. We can't spot Jakes car so Tris texts him and tells him to meet us inside. On our way in I spot a open karaoke night sign. This is going to be a interesting night.

**_Tris POV:_**

I have to admit I really enjoyed that, we were so carefree- just like were in high school. But that's one of my worries, that I will get close to him and he will hurt me again. Another is why I even want to befriend him again, I'm with Aiden and that could become a bit awkward, and Aiden deserves so much better than this, than me. God, I really need to get some alcohol in me.

We walk into the bar and immediately the smell of booz fills my nose. We walk to the counter and I order a tequila shot and he orders a shot of whiskey. I'm already starting to loosen up.

"Excuse me, yes yes tonight is drumroll please" He quietness so people can drumroll, though no one does, I don't even think people notices him.

"Okay tough crowd well open karaoke night sign up at the bar if you want to perform." He quickly exits the stage.

Four and I are both looking round for Jake, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Um, if I remember correctly you were always an amazing singer" Four compliments me.

"Noo, I think your talking about someone else" I scratch the back of my head nervously.

"No I have perfect memory. Now you are coming with me and we are going to sing a song." He states.

"Okay, okay but you have to catch me first!" I try to run away but before I even take one step his hand is wrapped around my wrist.

"How did I know you were going to do that" He smirks.

After we've signed up we are waiting for our number to be called, when other people go up(so they actually heard) they are so drunk they sound like dying animals. Everyone else is too drunk to care so hey just clap and sing along. Finally our number is called.

"Okay number 23"

Four didn't tell me what song he picked, he just said I knew it so I'm kind of excited to see what it is. When the first few seconds play I already know and I start off.

(_Tris_, **Both**, _**Four**_)

_I have never wished and hoped_

_Didnt need a telescope_

_To see where I am going_

_I have never been the one_

_Trying hard to hold my tongue_

_Is my stereo_

**At one day I'll stand with a crown on my head**

**Like a god yeh, like a god**

**With every step, no, I won't second guess what I want**

**I wanna be like Kanye**

**Ill be the king of me always**

**Do what I want Ill have it my way**

**All day, like Kanye-eah, yeah, yeah**

**Like Kanye, yeah ah, yeah ah**

**Like Kanye, yeah ah, yeah ah**

**I'll be the king of me**

_**Born in a broken home, okay**_

_**Single mamma let me chase what I was made for**_

_**We made out to paradise**_

_**Build of nickels, rubbing dimes**_

_**I'm entitled to so much more**_

_One day I'll stand with a crown on my head_

_Like a god, yeh like a god_

_With every step, no I won't second guess what I want_

**I wanna be like Kanye**

**Ill be the king of me always**

**Do what I want, I'll have it my way**

**All day like Kanye-eah, yeah, yeah**

**Like Kanye, yeah ah, yeah ah**

**Like Kanye, yeah ah, yeah ah**

**I'll be the king of me**

**I'll be the king of me, me, me**

**Ill be the king of me, me, me**

**Like Kanye-eah, yeah ah, yeah ah**

**I'll be the king of me, me, me**

**Ill be the king of me, me, me**

**Like Kanye-eah, yeah ah, yeah ah**

The song ends and we both have a adrenaline rush, we are both just standing there smiling like idiots. We both bow and curtesy at the same time, in the corner of my eye I spot Jame in the crowd smirking while he claps. I motionFour over and both walk to him. Now it's time to be serious.

**A/N: Hello people of the world! So first up shout out to abigailEaton for the song suggestions. And I love reading all your guys reviews, it makes my day. Btw Four sounds like Troye Sivan and Tris has one of those voices that can change. **

**So I have a challenge for you guys! Try spot my fourtris reference. I haven't seen anyone use it before but it may have been so yeh. Person who gets it correct can make their own character and get a shout out or something. I might change the primped, if I do il, tell yous.**

**Cya, mwah**

**Faye**


End file.
